worldofstormsfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Hypothetical ATL Hurricane Season (a random storm)
2019 was an above average season, with 15 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes (3 category 5 major hurricanes). This was also the costliest season on record, surpassing 2017. This season also had a HUGE number of deaths making it the third or fourth deadliest Atlantic season in worldwide history. This is the first season where Category 6 was used. Category 6 storms and higher are considered Hyper hurricanes. Category 6 from 174 mph to 191 mph, Category 7 from 192 mph to 206 mph, Category 8 from 207 mph to 221 mph, Category 9 from 222 mph to 241 mph and Category 10 is 242 mph+ Pre-Season predictions: (remember this is hypothetical) The first prediction was going for a below-average season with only 7 named storms, 1 hurricane and 0 major hurricane due to a Super El-Niño. Next prediction was going for below-average again with 11 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 1 major. The third prediction though, went for an above-average season with 17 named storms, 8 hurricanes and 4 majors. And then, the fourth prediction was extreme. It's about a hyperactive season with 24 named storms, 13 hurricanes and 7 majors. Buuuuut there was still one more prediction, of course... duh, which was about a hyperactive season again, with 19 named storms, 10 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes! Mid-Season predictions: In July, a prediction came out and it said that this season will be a near-average with only 13 named storms, 5 hurricanes and 2 majors. In August another prediction came out (and that was the final) which said that this season will be above-average with 16 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. There was also a prediction in SEPTEMBER which was about above-average with 16 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. Special image Imelda (right) and Jerry (left), major twins at peak intensity at the same time. Systems Andrea 125mph, 965mb August 4 - August 9 Florida landfall 50mph $50M damage 1 death Barry 100mph, 980mb August 11 - August 23 Extratropical landfall in Scotland $250K damage No deaths Chantal 80mph, 991mb August 20 - August 23 No landfall DORIAN 155mph, 925mb August 31 - September 14 Landfall Dominica Landfall Yucatan Landfall Mexico $35.8B damage 2528 deaths ERIN 180mph, 907mb September 3 - September 10 Landfall North Carolina Landfall New York Landfall Nova Scotia Landfall Newfoundland $97.3B damage 264 deaths Fernand September 6 - September 7 45mph, 1005mb Landfall Azores $25K damage No deaths Gabrielle September 6 - September 7 60mph, 999mb Landfall Mexico $50K damage 7 deaths Humberto September 12 - September 14 70mph, 998mb Landfall Cape Verde Extratropical landfall Portugal $125M damage 24 deaths Imelda (right) and Jerry (left) Imelda - 190mph, 904mb Jerry - 170mph, 909mb Imelda - no landfall Jerry - no landfall Imelda - September 18 - September 23 Jerry - September 19 - September 22 Karen Peak 1 - 150mph, 908mb (record pressure for a Category 4) Peak 2 - 140mph, 935mb September 26 - October 2 (Exited Basin) - October 8 (Entered Basin) - October 10 Landfall in Yucatan Landfall in Mexico Landfall in Mexico (EPAC) Landfall in New Orleans $150B Damage (Record high worldwide) 5583 Deaths Lorenzo September 29 - October 2 65mph, 1001mb No landfall Melissa October 10 - November 15 (36 days lived, record high worldwide) 90mph, 990mb Affected Portugal and UK a little bit $200M Damage 2 death Nestor October 23 - October 25 Smallest storm in recorded history! 60mph, 1003mb Landfall in Cuba, $25M, 4 deaths Olga November 17 - November 27 50mph, 1004mb No landfall Season summary Total damage $283,975,075,000 ($283.97B record high, older: 2017 - $282.28B) Total deaths 8,413 deaths (third or fourth deadliest Atlantic season) Retirement On April 1, 2020, at the 42nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the WMO retired the names Dorian, Erin and Karen from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Drew, Ellie and Kara for the 2025 season, respectively. Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This was the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. No names were used for the first time in 2019. See also https://worldofstorms.fandom.com/wiki/2020_Hypothetical_ATL_Hurricane_Season_(a_random_storm)2020 Hypothetical ATL Hurricane Season https://worldofstorms.fandom.com/wiki/FloridaFlorida https://worldofstorms.fandom.com/wiki/World_Of_Storms_Wikia_RulesRulesCategory:Hypothetical Seasons Category:Atlantic Hurricane Seasons Category:Above Average Seasons Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Future Seasons